


The Trials and Ordeals of Tsukishima Kei

by noneotherthan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Buried feelings getting unburied, But the angst is the lightest ever, Getting Together, M/M, Oh shit uni, Sugawara: Karasuno resident therapist, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukki is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneotherthan/pseuds/noneotherthan
Summary: Tsukishima woke up with a start. And an uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers. And, as he started to process what had just happened, an intense urge to slam his head against something hard.(Tsukki has a sex dream about Yamaguchi. It turns into A Thing)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Trials and Ordeals of Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a (very) old account that I'm reworking a bit so if you've been an avid follower of the tag you may recognise bits ! Just pretend you don't !

Tsukishima is fighting a losing battle. Above all, he always strives to keep his composure, remain unaffected. This, however, is easier said than done with a lap full of freckled sex demon attacking his neck with enthusiasm. Tsukishima also recognises that it may be easier to logically think through and deal with the situation if he had a bit more blood in places north of his dick. His brain, for example.

His thoughts are cut short by a airy moan directed into his ear.

"Tsukki..."

Yamaguchi pulls back and those wide, bright eyes are hooded and if anyone had said to Tsukishima yesterday that Yamaguchi was capable of pulling off bedroom eyes he would have laughed in their face but - the joke's clearly on him because they're staring him directly in the face. Shit. Moving his hands further down to cup his best friend's ass, Tsukishima is aware that he's being unnaturally static, but his thoughts feel so abstract and detached from his body that it might be worrying if he wasn't so wholly distracted.

A sudden hitch of breath into his neck signals that Yamaguchi is definitely not having any trouble keeping his body on the same page. In fact, he's kind of a mess and Tsukishima quickly shuts down that train of thought because it turns out that debauched is a very good look on him. 

Tsukishima gets a sudden up-close view of a freckled cheek as Yamaguchi lets his forehead fall forward to press against the blond's, a desperate-sounding whine escaping him. Tsukishima feels himself finally, finally, move, though his body still feels like it's on autopilot. He watches as his own hand drifts up Yamaguchi's abdomen and thumbs over a nipple. Yamaguchi's entire body seizes at the touch and that's pretty much all it takes.

By this point, their bodies are plastered together so hard that Tsukishima can feel every part of Yamaguchi's body tense as he comes. Theres an uncomfortable static building in his ears, bringing with it a kind of muted urgency that builds behind his eyelids, as if his body knows something that his brain refuses to acknowledge. He feels, more than hears, his friend's voice as he lets out a strangled shout of,

"Kei!"

Hearing Yamaguchi say his given name is a catalyst, Tsukishima's various abstracted parts snap back into place. Before he can process it, his hips are stuttering, and he comes. 

As he comes down, he expects the ringing in his ears to ease off. It doesn't. Tsukishima frowns as the ringing gets louder and louder until he-

Tsukishima wakes up with a start and an alarm duly alerting him that he's overslept by 7 minutes. And an uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers. 

And, as he starts to process what had just happened, an intense urge to slam his head against something hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I already have a lot of this written but if I'm gonna carry on posting I'll be rewriting some parts and adding some new plot points I think
> 
> SO let me know if you're interested in seeing anymore bc if no one is I probably won't bother going back through it all or posting the rest lmao


End file.
